Delicious, Cheesy and Doesn't Lie
by chelseyygrace
Summary: What happens when Emma finally finds Peter Pan and Henry?


"It's nice of you to finally show up Emma." Peter spoke, not even needing to turn around to find out whom was trying to sneak up on him. The finally stood out the most, it was more of a taunt, rubbing it in the Savior's face that she didn't have the upper hand this time like she thought she did. If she would have had the upper hand, she would have been able to find the young leader and her son much faster. The only reason that she found Peter so much sooner was because Peter allowed her too. Pressing his lips together the boy spoke once again, this time he turned his face slightly to look at the Savior out of the corner of his eye. "Care to join us Savior?" The moment that Peter said us, that must of been when Emma noticed that not only was Henry there in the campsite, But he was their laying on the young leader. He jaw dropped and she held up her sword.

Henry was asleep but Emma didn't seem to notice. Or she did and she thought that his fate was much worse. Either way, the blonde female managed to spit out the words that she was thinking. "What did you do to my son, you ..." Emma stopped herself controlling her words. She kept moving forward, ready to fight Peter Pan. Which in a way, that was something else that Peter wanted. She was just helping him win Henry even more and she didn't even realize it. Pressing his lips together, Peter carefully picked up the young boy whom had fallen asleep on his stomach and removed himself from underneath him. Arching a brow, he carefully placed the boy back on the ground. He was actually surprised that the young boy hadn't been woken up from his mothers harsh, loud and angry words.

Holding his hands up as if he was surrendering, he moved to the side and let the female run over to her son. Peter sat down on a log and looked through the fire towards the blonde and her son. The son that Peter had been looking for. The male that Peter found himself becoming closer to more and more every second that they spent together. It was Henry falling asleep on him that made Peter realize that he was ready. He would be able to make the right decision. The fire made it hard for the young Neverland leader to see. The smoke was thick, so he scooted over a little bit, completely recognizable and he then watched as the blonde bent over the male.

"Henry, it's me. It's Emma." She was now shaking him. She looked worried, the glare that Peter received from her made him believe that he had really done something. "Don't worry Emma, I didn't do anything to him. I wouldn't dare." He spoke the truth. What had really happened was Henry had barely slept in the week that he had been in Neverland. So now that he was asleep, he was completely knocked out. He needed the sleep and waking him up would be a lot harder then it would usually be. After a few more quick shakes, Henry started to wake up. Peter could see him starting to get up when Emma bent down more to meet him. "Hey Kid." She said, A smile on her face. Peter knew that the smile wasn't going to be on for very long.

"How did you find me?" Henry asked. Peter looked at the fire instead of over at them, allowing them to have their own privacy, in a way. His green hues followed the restless flames that were right in front of him. Though he wasn't watching them, he could steal hear everything that was being said. Emma was whispering now, which made things a bit more challenging for Peter but not impossible. No nothing was impossible for Peter Pan. That was one thing that Emma should have figured out by now. "You should know that nothing can keep us apart kid." Looking over, just a quick glance, Peter could see that he had gotten the boy up, but he wasn't completely awake yet.

Standing up, he looked at the female and arched his brow once again, ready to question the blonde now that he had the chance. "Where do you think you are going with the boy?" Henry looked over at Peter and that was the moment that he started to put up a fight. Just what Peter had expected to happen. "We need to leave, now." Emma said, her words were demanding, but that only made Henry want to fight more. With one quick pull, Henry escaped from his mother's grasp and he quickly ran to Peter and hid right behind him. This made Emma feirious. Which only put a massive smile on Peter's face. He had gotten just what he wanted. He had gotten his believer. He now realized how he was loved more here in Neverland then with his mother..

"I told you he would never forgive you for abandoning him. Not only did you do it when he was born, but you completely abandoned him again for the past week. There was a huge smirk on Peter's face. He had won, though it wasn't something new, he had won and that was all that mattered to him. Emma crossed the distance between them and sword pointing directly at the young leader. It didn't frighten him. He wasn't frightend of anything. So he wouldn't be frightened of a 'lost girl'. She reached around Peter and grabbed on to Henry's arm once again and started to pull him towards the exit of the clearing. Peter was sure that the others of the family were not to far away so he didn't do anything. No, He would let Henry be the one to break the news.

"No. Mom." Henry said, pulling back. Emma just completely ignored the young males plees and continued to try to drag him. "Emma, I don't want to go with you." He said. There was anger in his eyes. Something that Peter found to be amusing. All of it would be coming out anysecond now. The moment that Emma spun around on her heel, Peter knew it was happening.

"You abandoned me. You lied to me. And I just can't handle your big basket of lies anymore." He said, Henry then looked over at Peter. There was something in his eyes. Sadness. Which made Peter question if Henry wanted to stay here with him... or if he really wanted to go home and Peter just read the whole situation wrong. Continuing to watch, Peter leaned on a near by tree. He just watched, completely facinated on what might happen. Henry had broken free from Emma's grip again but this time he stood right in front of her. "You lied to me about my dad." He said. Emma rolled her eyes a bit. "I thought we had been though..." She didn't even get a chance to speak. "No, you lied about him dying. Peter told me the truth." The moment the leader heard that, he chimed in.

"The boy should know if his father is alive." Peter cooed. He crossed his arms over the front of his chest. Henry then pointed at Peter and continued. "He has told me the truth everytime I ask. All you do is tell me lies." Henry paused for a second, the face Emma made was full of complete shock. "Peter is delicious, cheesy, and he DOESN'T lie to me. I like it here." He said, and once again he headed back over to the young leader but this time he wrapped his arm around his. They were close... just like they had been the entire time that Emma had been searching for him.

"I believe that means that between me and you.. Henry chooses me." Peter said, in a completely straight face. He wasn't playing any sort of games. Henry was his. It was his truest believer and he wouldn't be giving him up to anyone. Just then, Emma pulled her sword towards him once again but this time, she swung. With that. Peter grabbed Henry's soft hand and with that they disappeared. Then they reappeared on the other side of the island. Looking down, Peter looked at Henry, a soft smile played on both of their lips. "You are one special boy Henry." Peter spoke, almost in a flirting matter. "I know, you tell me often." Henry replied.

The look in his eyes reminded Peter that the young boy was extremely tired and he was needing some sort of rest. "Come on." He whispered. Peter lead the boy to another hammock. Carefully, he sat on it and layed down and then forced the boy to lay with him. "Go back to sleep Henry." He whispered once again. In that moment, Henry crawled onto the hammock as well and wrapped his arms around Peter. Within seconds, the boy was back to sleep and Peter was wide awake, happy with what he had accomplished. Not only did he beat the savior... but he also won the truest believers' heart. The most important thing to him.


End file.
